The Perks Of Being Takano Mafuyu
by okitaco
Summary: "Dear Mafu-Mafu, Bel-senpai and the rest took me to Italy. I didn't want to go. They kidnapped me. Save me, Mafu-Mafu. From Fran." And at that moment, Mafuyu began to wonder why she was dragged into the mafia world anyway. [AU: 2YL! POST-MANGA] [OCxVARIOUS] - ROMANCE & COMEDY!
1. Perks Of Being Mafuyu

Chapter 1: The Perks of Being Mafuyu

_UNIVERSE: 2YL! POST-STORY WITH SOME THINGS ALTERED. _

* * *

Takano Mafuyu was sure that she was on God's hit list. She didn't exactly know why but she was sure of it. The fact that she was just randomly thrown into the situation she was in at the moment was proof that she must have offended the heavens. The teen was so nervous that she didn't even realize that there was a fedora wearing baby standing right next to her with a devious smirk on his chubby face.

Okay, maybe she did notice but she just decided not to really let it bother her for the time being. Her green eyes peeked to her side and watched as the baby jumped away, escaping with some other boys that looked slightly older then her. What the hell was she going to do now?

Mafuyu began to move backwards, hopefully trying not to gain the attention of the dangerous-looking man in front of her who was still in the middle of cursing. But since she was on the hit list, the guy realized she was standing there the whole time.

"VOOOI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, TRASH!?" He yelled his lungs out.

She flinched at the volume of his voice but he continued on.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE PART OF THOSE VONGOLA BRATS!" The long haired man warned with his extremely loud voice.

Mafuyu shook her head furiously despite not knowing what he was going on about. She was guessing the 'Vongola brats' were the people who had just escaped. The black haired girl was pretty sure they were high school students by their uniforms but she couldn't see what school they were from.

The man flailed a sword around in the air before growling at her, "Then, who the hell are you supposed to be!?"

She quickly bowed, fearing for her life. "T-Takano Mafuyu!" She answered quickly and loudly. He pointed the blade towards her and the teen stepped back cautiously. "Age!" The guy demanded. "F-Fourteen!" She informed him still extremely frightened.

Though, Mafuyu had to wonder why she was telling this guy her age and who she was when it would have been better to just call the police. Too late for that.

"A middle school brat, huh?" She heard him mutter to himself. Mafuyu really wanted to leave. "C-Can I go now?" She asked with her most polite tone. The man's attention went back to her, "VOI! Kid, do you go school around here?!" She nodded almost straight away which was probably not her best choice.

He smirked and Mafuyu could tell it wasn't a sign of anything good. "VOOI! COME TO THE FIVE STAR HOTEL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" The silver haired man ordered her before jumping onto the top of buildings and leaving her.

Mafuyu stood there dumbstruck. She still couldn't process what just happened in her mind. Well, it was obvious she was going to follow the weirdo's orders because he had just threatened her and he was swinging a sword around the air when they had just met. The girl blinked a couple of times before realization hit her hard on the head. In the form of a blond baby wearing a military uniform.

"You better go there after school tomorrow if you want to live, hey." The baby said, deciding to sit on her head as transport. She looked up at him, "B-Baby?! Why did a baby fall from the sky?!" He grinned at her and she was sure a sparkle just appeared in his eyes.

"The name's Colonnello, hey."

"T-Takano Mafuyu?"

Mafuyu was starting to think she was insane. Why of all people did she have to get threatened by some long haired guy with a sword duct-taped onto his hand? Why did a blond baby fall from the sky and land on her head like it was nothing? The girl was sure of it. She must've pissed off God or something.

* * *

"Let me get this straight…" She started as her green eyes stared into blue ones.

"You're Colonnello, one of the strongest babies in the mafia and is going to stay at my place since you are now my tutor because I am going to be part of the Vongola family which has to do with mafia."

He nodded.

"The weirdo I met in town is actually a famous assassin from a assassination squad called 'Varia' and he's also the Sword Emperor but he got beaten by a guy called Yamamoto Takeshi two years ago."

He nodded again, taking a sip of milk from the cup Mafuyu's mother kindly prepared for him. Honestly, Mafuyu could only believe half of what Colonnello was saying. She only believed the Sword Emperor part since it was pretty believable in her eyes. Her head crashed down onto the small table that was separating them.

"You'll get brain damage, hey."

"I'm sorry but why am I going to be part of a mafia family?" She mumbled, still facedown. Colonnello placed the cup down after finishing the drink, "You're dad is Takano Fuuji, right?" She straightened up to nod. "He's actually part of an association called, CEDEF which is a special unit in the Vongola family and is very important. The internal adviser of the family and your father decided it was time you learn how to fight." Colonnello explained seriously.

Mafuyu just stared at him. Her stupid father was a part of a secret association which was connected to the mafia? This was pretty hard to believe since he had a daughter complex but was rarely home. Wait, that explained why he was never around.

She crossed her arms seriously, "If they were going to do that then why did they send a baby?" Mafuyu asked and Colonnello grinned, "Don't underestimate my skills, hey. I'm way stronger then I look." The girl furrowed her eyebrows at him. For now she would believe him and let him stay around since he didn't look like they type who would lie, but he was part of the mafia so who knew?

Mafuyu would just have to call her dad and listen to what he had to say about everything.

"Hurry up and go to bed, hey! You have school tomorrow." Colonnello told her, already in his blue pajamas. She didn't notice that he set up a mini bed by her own one until he climbed into it. Mafuyu pulled off her hair tie before snuggling into her own sheets. "What did my mum even say about you sleeping here?" She asked a bit curious.

"Mama said that she was happy you got a tutor and told me to stay as long as I needed too." He replied with a yawn before instantly going to sleep with his eyes open. Mafuyu chuckled to herself quietly, slightly surprised he could sleep so fats like that but at the same time felt a bit worried that her mother was so trusting.

Mafuyu laid on her back and stared up at her ceiling. She cringed at the thought of having to face the sword-guy tomorrow but softened up after remembering that Colonnello said he would come with her during dinner.

Mafuyu smiled softly to herself, letting her thoughts drown her mind. She thought of that fedora wearing baby and the high school students that managed to run away before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The whole day was a mess. The start was alright when her mum, herself and Colonnello had breakfast together but went downhill when she and Colonnello had to get to school.

The only thing that was in her mind was the high probability that she was going to get killed after school even if she went to the hotel. Mafuyu decided to blame her thoughts for making her trip over her own feet over five times on the way to school.

Colonnello was still on her head completely fine and happily snickering at her mistakes. When she did reach school, Mafuyu managed to slip past the disciplinary committee's inspection with the help of the blond. Class was alright and just as usual she kept her marks dead average.

That was how she functioned in Namimori Middle School. Meanwhile, Colonnello was outside and getting flown everywhere by his eagle. Mafuyu met the eagle the day before and it was currently living in her backyard tree.

After school as she was leaving, Falco dropped Colonnello back onto her head. "It seems that Reborn's tunnels and doors are still around." He muttered to himself quietly. "Did you say something?" She looked up at him and Colonnello shook his head.

"Let's get going to the meeting place, hey." Colonnello told her. Mafuyu fixed up her short ponytail with her strawberry shaped tie before dashing out of the school towards the hotel.

When she got there Mafuyu gaped at how beautiful it was inside. She never needed to go inside the building but now that she did Mafuyu couldn't help but be surprised in awe. "Go into the elevator and hit the thirteenth floor, Mafuyu." Colonnello pointed to her side which had a golden colored elevator waiting for them.

She clicked the button and stood there quietly, waiting for the machine to stop at her level. Mafuyu was going to ask Colonnello how he knew which level to go to but since apparently he was in the mafia she didn't ask because he would have likely known about it, since he was part of the Vongola family.

To her surprise and fear, no one was around on the level in which Colonnello kindly explained that the Varia had booked out the whole floor. It was pretty amazing in a way.

"VOOOOOOI!"

A loud voice greeted her and Mafuyu's eyes widened as she made eye contact with the weirdo again.

"GET IN HERE, BRAT!"

He kicked open some large doors ahead of them and stomped in. Mafuyu could hear some other voices which she realized were men. Colonnello crossed his arms as Falco flew in from an open window, rifle it's mouth. He gave her an encouraging look, "Go. In case something happens I'll help you out."

Mafuyu sent him a thankful smile before following the long haired guy into the room. The moment she walked in she received a glare from a weird-beard man and a squeal from the man-lady man. There was another person lying on a sofa, playing with a weird-looking knife. Why was everything weird here?

"VOOOOI, THIS IS THE BRAT!" Long haired guy announced a little too loudly. There was a crash before she heard the same voice again, "STUPID BOSS, HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE!"

"Ushishishi~ This is the brat Squalo was talking about?" A blond with really long bangs asked getting up from the sofa. Mafuyu couldn't see his eyes at all because they were covered by his hair.

"She's absolutely adorable~" Man-lady man complimented which caused shivers to go down Mafuyu's spine. Weird-beard man decided to ignore her and that 'Squalo' guy came out of the back room with his hair dripping in wine and a scowl on his face.

Suddenly, there was a floating baby in front of her face.

"Colonnello, what are you doing here?" The baby asked the blond on her head. "This is Takano Mafuyu and I'm her tutor, hey." Colonnello replied, pointing down at her with a grin. Mafuyu was still shocked over the fact that there was a floating baby in front of her.

She laughed nervously and pointed towards the other baby, "B-By any chance are you the same kind of baby as Colonnello?" The teen asked him, referring to the 'strongest mafia babies' kind of baby.

"I'm Mammon, more information will have to cost you." He said before floating away towards the tiara-wearing blond. Mafuyu looked up at Colonnello confused but he only nodded and told her to keep her guard up.

"VOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo yelled, successfully gaining everyone's attention. He pointed at her with his sword and she stepped back by instinct. "YOU'LL BE WORKING AS THE VARIA'S SPY FOR THOSE VONGOLA BRATS!" He announced.

"EHHHH?!" Mafuyu had no idea what Squalo was going on about. Colonnello stood up from his sitting position on her head, "Mafuyu won't be a spy for Tsuna and the others, hey!" Mafuyu sighed mentally. Colonnello was trying to get her killed wasn't he? And who was this Tsuna guy?

Lussuria giggled, "Oh, she has a member of the Arcobaleno with her~ How cute!" He wiggled around. The blond baby decided to ignore him, "There's no point since this kid," He pointed down at Mafuyu, "Isn't even in high school yet!" Well, that was true.

"VOOOOOOOI! LET THE BRAT MAKE UP HER OWN MIND!" Squalo insisted and the attention was brought back to the black haired innocent teen standing in the doorway. Mafuyu bowed, temporarily forgetting about the baby on her head who luckily jumped off in time.

"I'm sorry but I can't!" She didn't straighten up her back and remained bowing, too afraid to look up. It was silent for a while and she heard a crash from the back room. Mafuyu wanted to scream in absolute fear as she felt a sinister presence coming towards them. She actually debated whether or not to just run out of the building and be captured or just stay around to see what would happen.

A man appeared with a blazer draped over his shoulders and had scars on his face. He was intimidating and he probably could have just killed her with his gaze alone. This guy was obviously the boss of all the weirdos but if she called them weirdos then she would most likely die. There was a really high chance she wasn't coming out alive.

"Trash," He huskily began. "Are you strong?"

Mafuyu didn't know what to say. He looked like the type who would get mad if you lied but he also looked like the type who hated weaklings. So, she did what she decided to do was right. Mafuyu told the truth.

"I'm weak."

A second later the wall behind her exploded into flames and the man in front of her had his gun out.

Yeah, she was most definitely on God's hit list. And now she was on this guy's one too.

* * *

**A/N: WOOP thanks for reading and i dont even know what I just wrote since this chapter basically wrote itself. :3 REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES WOULD BE LOVELY ~~~ **

**LOL AND THIS CHAPTERS NAME IS PRETTY IRONIC IF YOU ASK ME :D LOL AND THE REASON WHY EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING WITH THE VARIA WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON ! :D **

**please point out any typos if there are any :) and tell me what you think! **


	2. Perks Of Being Recruited

Chapter 2: The Perks of Being Recruited

_UNIVERSE: 2YL! POST-STORY WITH SOMETHINGS ALTERED._

* * *

So, she found out his name was Xanxus and was the boss of the assassination squad Colonnello was talking about. Knowing that really wasn't any help so she kept her mouth shut as she prayed that he wouldn't kill her.

Colonnello grabbed his rifle from Falco and aimed it towards the boss. Xanxus didn't make any other moves after blowing up the wall and Mafuyu was sure she was going to cry any second if the violence was aimed towards her. Honestly, she did begin to start believing everything her tutor told her after almost getting shot.

Mafuyu stood there frozen. Her only defense at the moment was a blond baby with a rifle double his size and she didn't really think that was a good thing.

"She's part of Vongola so you can't kill her, hey." Colonnello calmly informed Xanxus.

Funny, she didn't remember ever joining.

The dangerous man clicked his tongue before putting his guns away. Mafuyu had to resist the urge to bow down and praise the Lord for saving her life. Actually, she should just bow down to Colonnello in stead.

However, she took this thought back and threw it out the window after receiving a mischievous smirk from the blond himself. Mafuyu knew he was up to something and she already had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"Takano Mafuyu is the daughter of Fuuji."

The moment Colonnello mentioned her dad's name the Varia all half-glared at her. Yes, it was a half-glare because the other half looked more like amusement mixed with some pity. Xanxus sat on a luxurious chair and glared at her with full blast before completely ignoring the situation in front of him.

It was like he lost interest after finding out she was weak. It's not like she hated it though.

"VOOOOOOI! THIS KID IS THAT GUY'S DAUGHTER?!" Squalo had to yell.

"Ushishishi~ That makes things a little interesting~" Tiara-wearing guy said.

No. Her dad was annoying and she was normal. They were not interesting at all.

Suddenly, she found herself in front of the man-lady man who beamed at her. "Oh, just how adorable you are! I'm Lussuria, darling~!" He chirped, blowing a kiss towards her after his introduction. Mafuyu didn't really know what to do so she just stared at him. Also, Lussuria didn't look like he minded the attention anyway.

"Why do you need her to spy on Tsuna and the rest, hey?" Colonnello spoke up, handing his gun to Falco. Mammon floated over, "There seems to be a little traitor running around in the Vongola family." He made it obvious he wasn't going to say anymore unless you paid him.

"B-But how do you know it's in Tsuna-san's group?" That was the first time Mafuyu contributed to the conversation. She was kind of proud actually.

"We don't know so that's why we're trying to see if they are." Lussuria explained. She nodded nervously and looked down at Colonnello who seemed to be lost in thought for a bit. He spoke up after a few seconds with pure confidence in his voice,

"Too bad, Mafuyu isn't helping, hey!" Falco quickly picked him up and the baby grabbed onto the middle-schooler's hand. He dragged her out running and made it into the elevator. As the doors closed she could hear Squalo screaming from the end of the hall. Mafuyu really hoped they weren't going to follow them.

Colonnello continued making her sprint all the way to back to her home.

"J-Just w-wait a second…" She panted slowing down, causing Colonnello to stop and look at her.

"You can do better then that, hey!" He said.

"Y-You were flying around the whole time!" She snapped.

He grinned and Falco dropped him onto her head again. Mafuyu almost fell because of the added weight on her head. "You need to get into better shape, hey." He scolded in a confident tone. "Well, sorry for not being fit." Mafuyu growled, straightening up.

"It's not everyday I have to run away from an assassination squad."

"So, you're finally believing it all."

"After all that happened it would be pretty hard _not _to believe you…"

Sighing, she opened the gates to her home and was cheerfully greeted by her mother the moment she walked into the house.

"Colonnello-kun, you have a visitor~" Makoto sang, pulling Mafuyu by the arm into the living room. Quickly, Colonnello jumped off her head at the sight of his visitor. A scowl danced on his lips and Mafuyu had already stepped back instinctively.

"Reborn!"

She blinked a couple of times as her green eyes wandered over to the other baby in front of her tutor. Mafuyu pointed at the baby rudely, "It's you! The baby who got me stuck with Squalo!"

Colonnello raised an eyebrow before thumping his forehead onto his rival's. "Just as I thought, hey!" The blond growled, "Don't start causing problems for my student, Reborn!"

"Actually, you've been causing me some problems too…" She muttered underneath her breath. Though, she had a feeling that the baby heard her.

Reborn head-butted him back, "I was only checking if she managed to survive the Varia."

"Of course, hey! I'm her tutor after all." Colonnello scoffed proudly.

Reborn jumped up and nailed kick right on Mafuyu's forehead. The teen grunted in pain, her hands automatically moving to the sore spot. "The fact you weren't killed means that you'll be useful later on, Takano Mafuyu." He informed her before jumping out of an open window.

Crouching down, Mafuyu shook her head as Colonnello walked over and stamped a band-aid on her forehead. "It's because of that weird baby that I got into that Varia mess…" She complained.

He pulled out a note from his military jacket and passed it on to her. "Even if he wasn't involved, I would still have come, hey." She took the paper out of his hands.

Mafuyu stared at it suspiciously, "This isn't going to blow up, right?"

Colonnello moved and sat on the sofa, "Just open it."

Hesitantly, she opened the piece of paper as far way as possible and when nothing happened she brought it closer to her. Mafuyu cocked a head to the side as she read the name,

"F-Fran?"

Colonnello nodded with a grin, "Mammon said that he'll be attending Namimori Middle tomorrow, hey." She raised an arm as if she was talking to her teacher, "Just who is this Fran guy?"

"He's an illusionist that you should probably try to get along with since he'll be useful later on." It was obvious that her tutor was only trying to keep Fran around so that he could use the poor guy later on.

Colonnello jumped up from his seat and kicked her right on her sore bruise, "That's why you have to go to sleep now and get to school on time." Mafuyu's body hit the floor and didn't move. The blond grabbed her collar and dragged her up the stairs. He took a mental note not to knock her out in the lounge but in her room in stead.

* * *

"Master, please don't follow me to school. I don't want my new classmates to think I'm weird." A monotone voice said.

"Kufufu, shut up. Make sure you remember your mission." His master told him before disappearing. The hooded boy saluted before turning around and heading towards his new school.

* * *

Of all classes it had to be hers. This Fran guy Colonnello was talking about just so happened to be transferred into her homeroom. Mafuyu stopped believing it was a coincidence the moment his desk spot was the one next to hers.

The moment he had walked into the classroom, everyone was already sending him weird glances. The teen was wearing a large frog hood underneath his school blazer. That automatically classified him as a strange kid.

Since he just transferred, Mafuyu decided to share her textbook with him because his own books hadn't arrive yet.

After class was the time he decided to start talking.

"Mafu-Mafu, let's be friends." He told her with a bored voice. It kind of pissed her off.

She twitched, "Mafu-Mafu?"

"Friends have nicknames. I accept Franapple and Fran-baby." The teal haired boy deadpanned.

Mafuyu held back a laugh, "I'll just call you Fran." He shrugged his shoulders, "If that's what you want."

She had to hold in the urges not to throw him out of the building. Despite having such an expressionless face, Fran had a pretty poisonous tongue. Mafuyu couldn't help but think this was all in someone's plan. How come he decided to talk to her of all people? Was he really an illusionist? Did he know about her mafia 'connection'?

"Oh, Mafu-Mafu,"

He gained her attention.

"Are you searching for the traitor who released top secret information about Vongola to enemies as well?"

Yeah, he knew about her connection with the mafia.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW :D ! here's the first intro into the first arc and yay Fran appears ! :D oh, and thanks for the follows, faves and reviews I got! sorry, i only had time for a quick update! :3**

**More reviews makes faster updates! :) **


End file.
